Eternally Bound:Part 3
by Wayland Wolf
Summary: This is a deeper look into the characters.


Eternally Bound.  
  
  
  
"Pass the moo juice." Tyron said.  
  
"The what?" Zoey asked.  
  
"Pass the milk!" and he grabbed it out of Zoey's hands. Tyron and Morrigan has recently  
been out of a job since the single most tragic thing on Broadway happened. CATS was closed down  
for good. Tyron was Misto, while Morrigan played Mongojerrie, after the Rumpus Cat, which he th-  
sucked because he always had to sing and dance, or he wouldn't be happy. Tyron was spending the   
days with Zoey (no, nothing is happening) while Morrigan was spending the days with Evita   
(nothing is happeneing! Come on people!). They were pritty pissed how it ended but they got enou-  
gh money to back it up so it doesn't really matter. Morrigan was looking for a new house while  
Tyron was looking for things like a new cauldron, broom, wand, gazing ball,etc. You get the idea.  
  
  
Morrigan was wasteing the time by just sitting on the couch at Evita's place. They   
really didn't talk to much but they got along waaaaaaaaay much better then Zoey ever would. And   
Tyron, well, he made her pritty uncomfortable ever since the fiasco in Rome.  
  
Evita came out of her room and greeted Morrigan. Then a soft knock came to the door.   
Morrigan got up, but then fell down. He hasn't stood up in a while." Damn gravity.". He walked  
towards the door and when he opened it up, he saw the dark figure of a man. He was wearing a   
black trench coat, black sweater, and black pants.  
  
"I need to talk to Evita. Is she here?" he asked. Before Morrigan could even atempt  
to say hello, Evita pushed him out of the way and greeted the man she called Angel.  
  
"Hey, what's the matter. Oh, sorry Morrigan." Evita said.  
  
"Don't worry, " he said as he got up." Nothing broken. But my butt hurts."  
  
"Listen, we need you to help us. There is this "demon" monster just running around.  
He went to the Powers That Be to see if they could actually change him back into the demon   
that he was in the past. He was a demon that would simply go into peoples dreams and convince   
them to kill and murder and then kill themselves. Well, he he did this to the demon who killed  
the Oracles and now he wants to kill every slayer out there. He's going for Buffy. Any help   
you can give us would really help." Angel said as he continued to stand outside the door,   
waiting to be invited inside. Evita never did.  
  
"Well, Morrigan. We better round up Zoey and Tyron. Oh, sorry. I would have invi-   
.....nevermind." and they headed for Zoey's apartment. Since Zoey and Evita were not really   
close, in fact they hated each other, this wasn't the perfect position for Evita to be placed   
in. And to add on Evita really didn't care much for Tyron due to his rather interesting obses-  
sion for Evita.   
  
It's like magick really (I spelled magick with a "k" for a reason). Evita and Morrigan  
got along really well because they both have I higher level of maturity then their others,  
but Morrigan was still a kid at heart, a thing Evita loved. If anything. Zoey and Tyron were   
friends from the start, except they still had many differences. "CATS rules!" Tyron yelled.  
  
"Do not! That show has NO PLOT!!" Zoey replied.  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Not."  
  
"Do."  
  
"Not."  
  
"Do!"  
  
"Cats are furry things that RARELY land on their feet and they sleep all day and   
they lick their asses! Now will you two please invite us in?" a noise from outside said. Zoey  
recognized it simply by saying, "Angel, yippy."  
  
"You can come in. And....yoah" Tyron was shocked by Angel's apperance."May we help  
you?" Tyron said, trying to act as cool as he thought Angel was.  
  
"Drop it, Ty. What do you want? And great, Evita, wonderful way of ending the day. Oh  
hey Mo."  
  
"Don't call me that. There is this demon running around making people kill others  
in their dreams, and then soon after, convinces them to kill themselves. He has hit many   
people and I don't really like the idea of him coming to Sunnydale 'cause I think these people   
are getting sick of all of this non-sense occuring. So we have to hold off on our shopping   
spree until we solve it." Morrigan explained. He was just anxious to get out there and   
actually use his power to help others, which is the Wiccan way.   
  
"Damn. And they just got in new Simpson figures. Oh well. Were do we start?" Tyron   
was looking forward to get those figures but he was also in the mood to use his powers as well   
Morrigan was. They had an unsuall bond.  
  
"We need, so says Cordellia, well, there is this girl named Selest. And she is the next victim  
and she already knows it, because he family has a long history with him. We need Morrigan to get  
into her dreams and kill him because he is very weak in the astral plain. Which means so will   
you, but all you need to do is to chant a phrase that only this girl knows. So we need to find   
her as soon as possible." And at that moment, Angel turned aroun and opened the door."Follow me."  
  
  
And he took them to the streets of California, where the poor and the poverty stricken  
live. He lead them to the tallest apartment. She lived, oddly enough, on the 13th floor.  
"Hey, Selest! Are you in there?" Angel yelled. No answer. Angel knew what was going on. She fell   
asleep. He knocked down the door, and ran to her room. She was laying in the corner of her bedroom  
crying in pain." Morrigan, Tyron, do whatever! He killing her."  
  
"May the doors open and let us enter, as we shall stay protected by the light of the   
blue fire from the dreamy pentacle." Morrigan chanted and he and Tyron fell to the floor. They entered   
the mind of this struggling little girl.  
  
The scene was pitch black, then every once in a while, they would be in a graveyard   
and then the sun would be moving slightly down into the horizen. with the shadows of the grave-  
yards moving to the East. This masked man was strangling the girl. She couldn't escape his grip.  
Tyron remebered a chant from his studies a rather simple chant to releave a peson from emense   
stress. This should work.  
  
"De, manadeco, de` paradante`. " and the demon was forced away by a force-feild. It   
was a blue light. Sort of like a bubble around her. Then Morrigan stepped in and and he simply  
stated "away". Then he followed it by numerous chantings in Latin. It was three hours before it  
finnaly happened.   
  
It was pitch black and the girl was in hiding. Tyron was desperately looking for her.   
Then he finaly saw the blue light and pulled her out and asked her for the words. She screamed   
them. "ESPIONTEA, MORSEFILA!!!" and then nothing. Everything was black. No one could see in  
front of themselves. Then a bright light slowly rose above their heads, and then started to fall,   
while growing in size. Then the light grew away and their consciousness was morphed back into  
their own bodies. The girl rose from the corner, and ran down the stairs. Nobody went for her.  
Morrigan and Tyron rose and fell on the bed. Tired as hell.  
  
Zoey said with all enthusiasm, "God, you're sweating like pigs." and she gave Tyron  
deep stare. Angel had something to say.  
  
" I know it might be a step down from Broadway, but could you two...well.....  
we could use Witches at the Agency." He asked.  
  
"What? You want us to do this for a living? Well, how much does it pay?", Morrigan  
asked.  
  
"Enough." Angel said with all sincerity.  
  
"No thanks. I'm on a break right now." Tyron wasn't much of a worker unless it   
included music.  
  
"I would love to. But I would kinda have to work at home. I guess I'll move to   
Sunnydale, as long as Broadway has crap shows on the streets. But when they get better, I'm   
out of here." Morrigan stated.  
  
"Fine." And Angel and Morrigan didn't shake hands but gave each other friendly   
stares. Neither of them were very into touchy feely crap. Angel wouldn't date and Morrigan   
made sure he really new the people he got close with.  
  
"Oh God. All I need is the Agency growing stronger." Zoey stated. She didn't like   
Angel so she wasn't happy about how he was getting more help. Evita was very exstatic. With her  
own reasons.  
  
Then silence fell over the room. Evita stared at Morrigan but he didn't stare back. Z  
Zoey was just looking down in disgust. And then Morrigan and Angel gave each other another  
stare.   
  



End file.
